


Pollinated Knight: Furtive

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Harems, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: RWBY constantly works to get Jaune's attention and affections.Pollinated Knight (lancaster, white knight, knightshade, dragonslayer, white rose, ladybug, sunshine, checkmate, freezerburn, bumblebee)Pre-FallUnderaged because of Ruby.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Yang: Hey, J-man.

Jaune: Yang?

Yang: *suggestive eyebrows*

Jaune: What's up?

Yang: *dejected look*

Yang: Uh... nevermind...

Jaune: Huh?

Yang: *walks away dejectedly*

* * *

Ruby: *nervously walks up to Jaune*

Jaune: Hey, Rubes.

Ruby: *too excited to say something*

Jaune: *smiles*

Ruby: *smiles*

Ruby: *starts babbling*

Jaune: *smiles and nods*

Ruby: *smiles and nods*

Ruby: *dejectedly walks away*

* * *

Blake: *sits across from Ren and Nora in the library*

Nora: Hey, Blake.

Blake: Mind if I ask you guys some questions?

Ren: *looks at up her*

Nora: What's up?

Blake: What kind of books does Jaune like?

Ren and Nora: *blank stare*

Nora: *nervous laughter*

Blake: I see him reading...

Ren: I'm afraid I must state that they are comic books.

Blake: Okay, not books, what does Jaune like?

Ren: . . .

Nora: *nervous laughter*

* * *

Weiss: *walks up to Jaune*

Jaune: *questioning look*

Weiss: *huff*

Weiss: *turns to walk away*

Jaune: Huh?

* * *

Ruby: *nervously walks up to Jaune*

Ruby: *can't look Jaune in his eyes*

Ruby: I just want to say that your sword is really cool... and... people don't appreciate the classics anymore...

Jaune: I really wish I knew more about it.

Ruby: I thought you said it was your grandpas?

Jaune: Great... grandpas. No one in the family knew anything about it...

Ruby: *looks him in the eyes*

Ruby: That's terrible.

Jaune: I know. It's like my family just... forgot... about everything that happened... About the Great War... about...

Jaune: *sighs*

Ruby: Well, you are doing what you can.

Jaune: *nods*

Jaune: Thanks for talking to me, Ruby.

Ruby (giddily): My pleasure!

* * *

Ruby: I...

_WBY: *questioning look*

Ruby: ...talked to him! I'm so excited!

Yang: Congrats, Rubes.

Weiss: What did you talk about?

Ruby: His sword.

Weiss: That ancient thing?

Ruby: Classical. Classical thing.

Weiss: *murmus*

Weiss: That is... agreeable...

Yang: Wasn't it like his grandfather's, or something?

Ruby: Great-grandfather, and sadly no one in the family really knew anything about it.

Blake: *twinkle appears in her eyes*

Yang: We need a team meeting.

Weiss: Yes?

Yang: What do we know?

RWBY: . . .

Ruby: He's adorable when he laughs...

Blake: And sighs.

Weiss: And is surprisingly tall and robust if he can manage to stop slouching for 5 minutes...

Yang: What I wouldn't do to get him to...

Weiss: Yes?

Yang: *widens her eyes*

Yang: Throw me onto the bed.

Weiss (blushing): *scoffs*

Yang: And ravage me.

Weiss (blushing even more): *SCOFF*

Yang: If you keep acting like an ice queen, you're not going to get any...

Weiss: I do apologize... it will just be my first time... and...

Weiss: *clutches her heart*

Weiss: I feel my maiden heart is in peril.

Yang: *snickers*

Yang: Fancy way of talking about your virginity.

Weiss: Maiden heart, not maiden head, my bellicose Bellerophon.

Yang: Huh?

Weiss: From the myth of the Chimera?

Yang: *shrugs*

Weiss: Though, I fear that too is in peril; simply because Jaune is so perilous.

Yang: Are you saying that Jaune is dangerous?

Blake: Only to maidens.

Ruby: Okay... so... what actually makes someone a maiden? I'm kind of confused here.

Weiss: Did you want us to use technical language?

Ruby: I still... probably won't get it.

Yang: A girl who hasn't fucked yet.

Weiss: *scoff*

Ruby: That's it? Wait, I'm a maiden! Am I in peril?

Weiss: *closes her eyes and breathes deeply*

Weiss: Your maidenhood is in peril. not you.

Ruby: There's a hood now?

Yang: Over the clit?

Weiss: *SCOFFFFFF*

Blake: Still not the maidenhood.

Yang: So what is it, then?

Weiss: THE STATE OF BEING A MAIDEN!

Yang: Wait, you're afraid of getting fucked?

Weiss: Other reasons aside... does it not... hurt... the first time?..

Yang: Yeah.

Blake: Way to soften the blow.

Yang: It's worth it, though, and if you get a sweet enough guy he can make it easy for you.

Weiss: It also signals the time when I cease living for myself and start living for another.

Yang: So, you're afraid of commitment?

Weiss: I had... I was hoping to at least be a huntress before I did so...

Yang: More Jaune for the rest of us.

Blake: *rolls her eyes*

Blake: So, while we're having a team meeting, I do have a plan.

Ruby: Spill!

Blake: *rolls her eyes*

Blake: Let's see if it works, first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/614650303472648192/pollinated-knight-furtive-part-iiii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Blake: *sits down next to Jaune in the library*

Blake: *starts spreading out a bunch of papers*

Jaune: Hey, Blake.

Blake: I have something to talk to you about.

Jaune: Huh?

Blake: Your sword.

Jaune: Oh?

Blake: It... was the most storied sword of the great war.

Jaune: It was what?

Blake: It struck down more enemy generals than any other sword.

Jaune: I don't know how I feel about that. Or how you... feel... about... that...

Blake: Everyone was fighting. We can't blame them. We can't assume they had some nefarious goals, either. Everyone fought, and we have to accept that...

Jaune: Except... with... the uh...

Jaune: *makes a claw gesture with his hand*

Blake: *sighs*

Blake: The Faunus are not upset about the war, but about that the kingdoms didn't uphold the treaty after the war.

Jaune: Ah. Huh?

Blake: The war was about the right of the Faunus to live in the kingdoms.

Jaune: Which... you...

Jaune: *looks about nervously*

Jaune: they. THEY. won.

Blake: Yes.

Jaune: Which is why y... they're allowed to live in the kingdoms.

Blake: Except they barely enforced those rules. Discrimination against Faunus is everywhere.

Jaune: Which... I have rarely seen.

Blake: *scoff*

Jaune: Not saying it doesn't happen, just that... I guess... some Faunus are luckier than others...

Blake: That... actually... We were supposed to be talking about your sword.

Jaune: Oh, right.

* * *

Blake: *perched up on Yang's bed, waiting for the others*

* * *

Weiss: Someone looks like the cat who got the canary. I apologze if that was offensive in any way.

Blake: I'm too giddy to care right now, and that was actually funny.

Weiss: Yes?

Blake: Just wait and see.

* * *

Ruby: What's got you so excited?

Blake: *brilliant smile*

* * *

Yang: Look at the cat who got that...

Blake: Weiss beat you to it.

Yang (whining): Weiss?!

Weiss: Yes?

Yang: Nice.

Ruby: Tell us!

Blake: I don't know if I learned anything knew, but I think I've fallen even more in love with him than I was before.

Weiss: Fantastic.

Yang: Also, not helpful.

Weiss: He's a tough nut to crack.

Ruby: We are not going to crack Jaune!

Yang: *snickers*

Weiss: Yes?

Blake: *giggles*

Ruby: What's up?

Yang: We all agree, we are not go to crack Jaune's nuts.

Weiss: *scoff*

Weiss: *huff*

Weiss: *shy smile*

Weiss: So, for our next foray?

Ruby: I say we tackle him.

Yang: Second.

Weiss: We are not doing anything so crude.

Yang: If we win, you will be doing a lot of crude things...

Weiss: That... will be different... On my knees... begging to be used... His strength... filling me...

Yang: Told you. All you had to do was get a bit dirty.

Weiss: *looks away dreamily*

Blake: Uh... how?..

RWBY: . . .

Ruby: Oh!

Yang: Yeah, sis?

Ruby: Let's do that!

Blake: Do what?

Ruby: What Yang said.

Yang: What'd I say?

Weiss: get... a bit... dirty...

Yang: But... I don't... just... want... Jaune to be another... I don't just want to get dirty... and feel dirty... I want to get dirty... and feel CLEAN.

Weiss: How?..

Blake: Yes?..

Weiss: Poetic...

Yang: Pathetic...

Weiss: I said nothing of the sort!

Yang: You're saying I'm not a broken little tomgirl, to tired too even scream?

Weiss: . . .

Weiss: I can't feel like I'm missing a reference here.

Blake: When she and Ruby were younger...

Yang: Shh.

Blake: . . .

Ruby: Okay, so how to we get dirty and stay clean?

Weiss: Bathe?

Yang: *sighs and slumps down*

Blake: Maybe?... we should ask his team for help?

Yang: *sighs*

Yang: Sure... why not...

Yang (texting): We need some help. Can you get Jaune over to our room. We need to talk to him.

Nora (text): You got it ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Yang: K. He's coming over.

Weiss: WHAT-WHAT-WHAT?!

Blake: *jump off of Yang's bed and looks around nervously*

Yang: *jumps up to her bed*

Blake: *sits on her bed*

Blake: *lays on her side on her own bed*

Blake: What about my bow?

*knock on the door*

RWBY: *looks about nervously*

Weiss: *breathes in deep*

Weiss: *elegantly walks over to the door and opens it*

Jaune: Uh, hi?

Weiss: If you could come in?

Weiss: *steps aside*

Jaune: *walks into the room*

Weiss: *closes the door and walks up behind him*

Jaune: *nervously looks about the room*

Jaune: Yes?

Ruby: How do you get dirty and feel clean?

Jaune: ...uh... shower?..

Yang: *starts giggling*

Weiss: This is no laughing matter.

Weiss: *giggles*

Yang: *laughs out loud*

Jaune: *looks about questioningly*

Blake: *lays alluringly*

Blake: How do you get dirty, be dirty, but feel clean?

Jaune: Uh... Antiperspirant?

Yang: *bellows out laughing*

Ruby: What would you do... if we told you... that... a girl liked...

Jaune: Be... skeptical...

Blake: *sits up nervously*

Weiss: Pardon?

Jaune: *looks back at her*

Jaune: If I was back home, I would think my sisters were pranking me. Or the answer was my mom... which... with the puns... kind of makes sense. Is it my mother?

Yang: *uproarous laughter*

Jaune: It's my mother, isn't it?

Weiss: *breathes deeply a few times*

Ruby: It's not your mother.

Jaune: Who's mother is it?

Yang: *laughs so hard she falls out of the bed and slams into the floor*

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/614740902360039424/pollinated-knight-furtive-part-iiiii) Tumblog.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune: *rushes over to her*

Yang: *blood rushes, breathing intensifies, can't see anything other than Jaune above her*

Jaune: Are alright?!

Yang: *leans up to kiss Jaune, deeply, passionately, before laying back on the floor*

Yang: *giddy look*

Yang: And now I feel dirty.

Jaune: Are you alright?

Yang: Yes, Ladykiller, I'm fine. On my outside. I'm a mess on the inside.

Jaune: Can I help?

Ruby: Make her a mess inside?

Yang: *dreamily looks up at Jaune*

Weiss: She... did not... laugh... We need to call an ambulance!

Jaune: *goes to run away*

Yang: *grabs onto his wrist*

Jaune: *turns back to look at her*

Yang: *grabs Jaune's hand and brings it to her cleavage*

Yang: Feel my heart beating?

Jaune: *face flushes, shallow, rapid breathing*

Yang: Man... I want you to feel what I feel.

Jaune: I... feel...

Yang: But no... I don't want this.

Yang: *gently pushes Jaune away*

Jaune: *stands up and holds his hand out to her*

Yang: *grabs his hand and lets him pull her up to a sitting*

Jaune: What... do you want?

Yang: I want you to be there for me.

Jaune: I will. You guys just have to ask, and I'll...

RWB_: *all basically faint into their beds*

Yang: *nearly faints on the ground*

* * *

Weiss: *wakes up, staring at Ruby's bed above her*

Weiss: *breathes in deeply a few times*

Jaune (faintly): You even sleep like an angel...

Weiss: *sits upright with a start, hitting her head on the bed above her*

Jaune: *rushes over to her bed, holding her hand*

Weiss: *flushes as her heart flutters*

Weiss: Did you... mean... what you said?..

Jaune: What I said made you all collapse... so...

Weiss: Yes?

Blake: I think he's too worried about us to answer... and I suppose we should just give you the simple version.

Jaune (still holding Weiss' hand): Simple... version?..

Blake: *pulls off her bow*

Jaune: *stares, nearly drooling*

Weiss: Is it what you hoped for?

Jaune : She was already... so adorable... and now... I just want to...

Blake: *pulls off her corset*

Jaune: *stares*

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Ruby: I loved you first!

Jaune: *head snaps over to Ruby's bed*

Yang: Oh, man... I mean... yeah... but...

Jaune: *looks at Yang*

Yang: What about the rest of us?

Jaune: *notices Blake and looks at her*

Blake: *lays in her underwear, doing her best to show her body off to him*

Yang: *quickly looks over the side of her bed*

Yang: Wait, I thought?..

Blake: *salacious smirk*

Yang: *jumps down and starts throwing off her clothing*

Jaune: *hears the faintest sound from behind him and turns around*

Weiss: *elegantly removing her clothing*

Ruby: *throws her bra, landing on Jaune's head*

Jaune: *looks up at Ruby*

Ruby: I loved you first!

Jaune: I think it's my turn...

Jaune: *collapses*

Yang: Vengeance!

Yang: *sighs*

* * *

Jaune: *wakes up on a bed*

Jaune: *looks around to find it's Weiss's bed*

Blake and Yang: *hold up a sheet on Yang's bed, hiding all but their faces*

Ruby and Weiss: *hold up a sheet on Blake's bed, hiding all but their faces*

Weiss: Are you... quite alright?

Jaune: I REALLY want to know what's happening here.

Weiss: We are afraid we might have come on a bit too strong.

Yang: Here's the deal, Ladykiller. I want you.

Jaune: *gulps*

Yang: For, like, ever. Ever and ever, in sickness and in health, and all that.

Weiss: Like a marriage?!

Ruby: I don't think we can all...

Blake: In Menagerie we can.

everyone: *stares at Blake*

Blake: Yes?

Yang: Look, Ladykiller, we've been trying to seduce you for quite some time now, and... yeah... it finally worked... but you said you would always be there for us? Will you?

Blake: If you say yes, we'll drop our sheets*

Jaune: *stares, nearly drooling*

Jaune: Just... so we're clear... I'm going to marry you... or kind of marry you?.. And... I get, like, all of you?

RWBY: *nod*

Jaune: And... this is 100% percent for real?

Blake: It is kind of hard to believe.

Ruby: Let's just drop our sheets.

Yang: On, like three?

Weiss: This should prove once and for all, but our gentleman must make his gentleman's pledge.

Jaune: I vow... I swear... to always be here for you... to sacrfice everything for you... to make you my own, and always, ALWAYS cherish you.

Yang: On three. One, two. three.

RWBY: *drop the sheets revealing their nude bodies*

Jaune: Oh, dear good god in heaven, I don't know what I did to deserve this, but thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/614831515711455232/pollinated-knight-furtive-part-iiiiii) tumblog.


End file.
